The Crossroads of Fate: Extinction
by The Reevis
Summary: A mega crossover story featuring Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, FF VII, and FF VIII. This is to be my epic story that I've been working on for years.


**The Crossroads of Fate: Extinction**

_A Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII Mega Crossover Event_

~**DISCLAIMER~**

**I do not own anything involved with any of the respective universes except for the one or two characters I've created for myself. All content is property of its respective parent company. None of the events or character portrayals depicted should be taken in any way as "canon."**

**Prologue**

Welcome to the crossroads. It is the center of all existence. Our vast and seemingly limitless universe converges all at this one, unknown plane of existence. But, what do we truly know of the universe? Sure, we know about planets, stars, and the like; some have even tested theories of parallel dimensions, but what do we truly know? The truth is far more complex than anything the average human mind could comprehend. It is simply enough to drive anyone mad with theories. Let's just say that the universe is divided into six dimensions. They are seemingly parallel and unrelated to one another. However, all of these dimensions, or planes of existence, have more in common than one would realize. On every plane of existence is the notion of good and evil. Though, they are not always referred to on those terms. Some are called heroes and villains. Others are warriors of light and darkness. Throughout the universe, they are all the same.

Here, in the Crossroads, everything converges to a central point. It is a power source for the living universe. Yet, just as in its surrounding worlds, there is good and there is evil. The good is not necessarily a being, but it is more like an essence. It is the light. The power that shines brightly, holding the universe strongly together. Conversely, there is the darkness. Deep in the heart of this central domain, there lurks an ominous cloud. It festers and swirls contemplating its next move. The dark cloud projects violence, rage, death; destruction. It keeps a close watch on the six surrounding worlds, plotting its escape. Oh yes, soon the wheels of fate would turn in its favor; and then, these six worlds would all cower and bow before it. The darkness would become the indomitable overlord of this festering universe. All it needed were certain…specimens.

As the swirling darkness peered into the dimensions, it began to take note of likely candidates. It watched as one celestial being dined on the core of the planets, showing no regard for its inhabitants. The celestial one's former minion, a creature of cosmic energy fought him back, showing great promise of power. The darkness turned its black sight to another creature in the same world. Uncontrollable rage ruled his world and the sheer power emanating from him tantalized the darkness. It peered into another world, spotting a similar creature. This one, however, was controlled rage. It wished for nothing but death and destruction and the darkness reveled in the possibilities. Peering into the soul of this world, it spotted a virtuous creature. Under normal circumstances, the darkness would cringe at this, yet the raw power emanating from this being was just too tempting. Why, this creature could end worlds if used properly. Again, the darkness took delight in its findings. Again it turned its gaze to another of the worlds, this one filled with the use of magic and based upon the principle of competition as a means of survival. It was here that the darkness felt three immense sources of conquest and power. These three cohorts could serve nearly limitless purposes for the will of the darkness. The attention of the shadowed dark creature was drawn to a similar world steeped in fighting. Here, the darkness watched entranced as two rivals bitterly and savagely fought a ceaseless battle. The raw power emanating from them was almost too tempting. One of them was evil, the other good. This didn't matter to the dark creature. Only the power mattered. Interestingly enough, the final two worlds looked upon by the darkness were connected by a very thin line. It scanned both dimensions for any promising specimens. Finally, in one of the worlds, it found a creature unlike any other. It was not an average being. Was it celestial? Was it a freak of science? The darkness didn't care. It could feel the magnitude of energy this creature could provide…as well as the necessary leverage. In the other world, the creature sensed two great sources of magical energy. It was as if they were once connected by a third, more powerful and controlling source. Yet, the imprints left on these two were extremely strong. It had taken note of its intended specimens. But, spending that kind of interdimensional energy had sapped the darkness. It was quickly fading to less than shadow. The maleficent creature slinked back to its hole in the deepest corners of the Crossroads. Here it would wait. Soon, the moment would come when the darkness would overtake the Crossroads. Then, it would spread its tendrils to the worlds and consume them, plunging them all into sweet blacked out and desolate wastelands. Soon, the dark shadow would reemerge strong.

As the darkness slumbered to regain its power, the rest of the Crossroads stood firm. The bright white light at the center shined brightly as it continued to power the ever pulsating worlds of the universe. The inhabitants of these worlds went about their daily lives, or lack thereof. Little did they know that soon enough, all of their worlds would be quite literally connected and turned upside down. Should this menacing shadow succeed, the universe faces…Extinction.

***I'm aware that the Prologue is very short and very vague. It was intended to be that way to lead in to the greater story. Which begins in Chapter 1. :P***


End file.
